yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sing for Equestria Part 1
Sing for Equestria Part 1 is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Buster Moon begins the Singing Competition Around Equestria, Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Bodi, his band, Capper, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop pets, Miguel Rivera, Hector, Gene, Jailbreak and Hi-5 must compete in the Singing Competition Around Equestria to win the big trophy. But, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Linnux, Smiler, the Storm King, the Bears, Master Frown, Brock, Ernesto de le Cruz and the Dazzlings has other plans to steal the Journals, free the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Family), Bill Cipher, Christine, K.A.R.R., and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds. With the help of Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Skystar, Queen Novo, Terramar, his wife, Aqua Reef, their son, Whirlpool Gold, the Ninjago Team, the Heroes of Chima, the Justice Squad, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Miguel, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf, Princess Yuna and her friends must stop the villains from stealing the Journals before it's too late. One morning/Breakfast at Canterlot/Buster Moon's idea One morning at Canterlot, Princess Yuna paid her parents and aunt a visit when they surprised her with Buster Moon and Eddie Noodleman joining them for breakfast. Then, Buster came up with an idea for her and her friends as she heard him out of it. The flyers of Singing Competition Around Equestria/Yuna and her friends are invited At the New Moon Theater, Yuna and her friends helped out Buster, Eddie, and Miss Crawly with the flyers of the Singing Competition Around Equestria. With that done, Buster invited Yuna and her friend to come. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Bill Cipher's plan for the Journals Meanwhile, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family couldn't leave their domain nor come out of Tartarus on their own. So, Bill came up with an idea as he sends the Storm King for help. Yuna invites some of her friends/Telling about the Singing Competition At the School Friendship, Yuna told Twilight Sparkle that she and her friends were invited to the Singing Competition. Then, she decided to invite Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Bodi, his band, Capper, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop pets, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, Gene, Jailbreak, and Hi-5 for it. Yuna was so happy to invite everyone, everypony, and every creature for the occasion. Even Terramar came with his wife, Aqua Reef, and their son and Silverstream's nephew, Whirlpool Gold was attending to the school as a pupil to his own aunt. Yuna then showed Whirlpool Gold around Equestria, Canterlot, the Golden Oak Library, and everything around the School of Friendship. Yuna introduce to the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Harumi, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, and X-PO. After that, Yuna and her friends showed Whirlpool Gold all the 13 Journals and explain to him all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R.. Just as they started the ritual initiation, Whirlpool Gold became the first hippogriff of Princess Yuna's team. Meeting Lord Royal Highness at the Golden Oak Library/Amazing upgrades built Just then, Lord Royal Highness arrived from Atlantis for the exception at the Golden Oak Library. Later, Yuna was amazed with the upgrades of the Mighty Bus. At the Golden Oak Library's vehicle workshop, Fizzlepop and Grubber installed it with the replica of K.I.T.T.'s scanner (above its front grill and under the amulet) and new seats for all passengers. To complete the Mighty Bus, Yuna, Fizzlepop and Grubber slapped the big logos (or decals) of Princess Yuna's Company, Rust-eze Medicated Rear End Bumper Ointment, Dinoco, Ghostbusters, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, Disneyland, Jimmy Neutron's logo, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Gravity Falls, the Mystery Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fantasyland, Canterlot High, Crystal Prep Academy, Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, Wonderbolts and Equestria onto both sides of it. Soon, Launchpad McQuack will be the Mighty Bus' driver and gathered help from Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear, and Ice Bear for his help. Then, LRH was impressed with the upgrades, Even K.I.T.T. was able to fuse into Ecto-88 with the DeLorean Time Machine. When Whirlpool Gold recognizes it from Ready Player One, he was so amazed by it. Princess Solarna was willing to be the driver of Ecto-88. Just then, Yuna realized about the singing competition to attend at the New Moon Theater. Rebuilding the Mechs for the Ninjago Team/Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken earns theirs As for Gyro Gearloose, he and Professor Ludwig von Drake started rebuilding the Mechs for the Ninjago Ninja Team. Then, they started building new ones for Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken for their earn. Going to Manehattan/Arriving at the Singing Competition/Meeting Buster Moon again On that following morning, Princess Flurry Heart introduces some friends of Buster Moon such as Rosita, her family, Johnny, Ash, Mike, Meena, and the rest of their friends and families. As Yuna and her friends arrived in Manehattan, the Singing competition has begun. When all the competitors meet with Buster Moon, Everyone each started singing, with Yuna singing "Dreams to Dream", she was amazed to be admired by all of good folks. Back at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Negaduck and Mojo Jojo's evil plan Back at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, Bill, and Christine still couldn't break the kingdom loose from Tartarus. Soon, Negaduck and Mojo Jojo came up with a plan to steal the Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, and other worlds as they assemble some new help on their behalf. Enter the Storm King, Smiler, and the other villains/Carrying on the evil scheme At last, the Storm King was broken out of Tartarus along with Smiler, the Bears who're Mike's enemies, Master Frown, Brock, Ernesto de le Cruz, and the Dazzlings, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. Negaduck instructed them all about the plan for the Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, they all agreed to carry on the plot. Meet Unikitty and her friends/The allies has arrived/The Singing Competition begins Back at the New Moon Theater, Unikitty and her friends arrived just in time for the competition. At last, the Singing Competition begins. Yuna was in 1st place/Going to Griffonstone Village/The Second Competition As the first competition ends, Yuna was in 1st place. At the Griffonstone Village, it was finally time for the second competition as the components were finished rehearsing their songs. Going to Ponyville/"Un Poco Loco"/Yuna amazed with Miguel's singing talent Soon enough, Yuna and her friends returned to Ponyville for their next performance as they rehearse. After that, Miguel Rivera and Héctor started singing "Un Poco Loco". With these two on second place, Yuna was amazed at Miguel's singing talent just like hers. On the way to Las Pegasus/The pursuit on the rails/The Journals are gone! Just as the competitions continues, Yuna and her friends were making their way to Las Pegasus. But, Solarna and Ecto-88 notice something wrong with the video cameras showing the upcoming trouble. Then, Master Frown and Brock couldn't find the Journals because they were gone. Gene, Hi-5, and the bear bros' gossip/Lightning's rage/Celestia realized her mistake As for Gene, Hi-5, Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear, they were gossiping about Princess Celestia's mistakes in the past. Then, Lightning McQueen gets furious at Celestia and reprimands her for her past mistakes (including failing Luna for becoming Nightmare Moon, and not believe Twilight that the fake Princess Cadance was Queen Chrysalis in disguise). Just as Star Swirl notice Lightning's temper, he told Celestia that she failed Luna, Sunset and Twilight. He tells her that Twilight should never become her student, she, Sunset and Luna would never forgive Celestia, and Twilight will never attended the School of Gifted Unicorns to begin with. Enraged, Lightning grabs Celestia's crown, calls her "The Princess of Mistakes" and "Big Mistaker" and smashes it into pieces. Celestia, realizing her mistake, flies off in tears. Star Swirl tried to convince Lightning that bad things never happened before, Sharon and Stygian informs him that no one else should be blamed for any mistakes to happen out of nowhere. Lightning feels remorseful for hurting Celestia's feelings, he decided to go and find her. In the Mighty Bus, Gene, Hi-5, and the bear brothers felt guilty for letting the gossip get to Lightning as he asked Gyro Gearloose to fix the crown for Princess Celestia just to make it up to her. The Villains take over the contest/Let the Armageddon and Weirdmageddon begin! Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks, Master Frown and Brock brought the Journals to the Storm King so he could begin the spell. At last, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Christine and K.A.R.R. were free from Tartarus and they begin their revenge by taking over the contest. As the Armageddon and Weirdmageddon begins, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Solarna, Sharon and Ecto-88 watched Buster Moon and the others suffer while Bill Cipher laughs evilly. Trivia *This episode marks the very first ever appearance of Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Songbird Serenade, Terramar, Aqua Reef, Whirlpool Gold, Donny the Unicorn, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, Coco, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Mel Meh, Poop, Panda Bear, Grizzly Bear, Ice Bear, Ranger Dana Tabes, Lord Royal Highness, Smiler, The Storm King, The Bears (from Sing), Master Frown, Brock, Ernesto de le Cruz and The Dazzlings. *Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Bodi, his band, Capper, Skystar, Songbird, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Miguel Rivera, Héctor and the Dazzlings will compete in the Singing Competition Around Equestria by Buster Moon. *The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Linnux, Smiler, the Storm King, the Bears, Master Frown, Ernesto de le Cruz and the Dazzlings will plan to steal the Journals, rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds (like Equestria, Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, the World of Cars and Planes, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Gravity Falls, Oregon, Zootopia, the LEGO Worlds, CN City and Nicktropolis) and conquers them. *It was revealed that King Solar Flare and Novo were childhood friends. *Lloyd Garmadon's Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Kai's Fire Mech, Jay's Lightning Jet, Cole's Quake Mech, Zane's Ice Tank and Nya's Water Strider will be rebuild and good as new. *Stygian and the Pillars of Old Equestria: (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof and Somnambula) will know that the Dazzlings have returned. *The episode continues in Sing for Equestria Part 2. *Bubbles and Boomer will introduce Donny to Yuna and her friends. *Ken, Li'l Nelson and Skylor will earn their very own mechs after the Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Fire Mech, Lightning Jet, Quake Mech, Ice Tank and the Water Strider were restored. *The Singing Competition will take place at the New Moon Theater, Ponyville Theater, Griffonstone Theater, Cloudsdale Theater, the Crystal Empire Theater, Manehattan Theater and Canterlot Theater. *Yuna and her friends will meet Lord Royal Highness in this episode. *The Mighty Bus will get the replica of K.I.T.T.'s scanner (above its front grill and under the amulet) and the logos of Princess Yuna's Company, Rust-eze Medicated Rear End Bumper Ointment, Dinoco, Ghostbusters, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, Disneyland, Jimmy Neutron's logo, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Gravity Falls, the Mystery Shack, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fantasyland, Canterlot High, Crystal Prep Academy, Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, Wonderbolts and Equestria (on each side of it). *Launchpad McQuack will be the Mighty Bus' driver and Princess Solarna will be the driver for K.I.T.T./Ecto-88. Songs and Music Score #To the Village (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) - (when the episode begins) #Moving Day (from Home) - (when Yuna and her family were having breakfast) #Route 66 - Chuck Berry (when Yuna and her friends giving the SeaShip Atlantis a makeover) #Goofy Goober Theme Song - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick (when fueling the SeaShip Atlantis) #Dreams to Dream (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) - Princess Yuna #When You Wish Upon a Star (by Meaghan Jette Martin) - Unikitty #Glorious (from Rock Dog) - Bodi and his Band #Un Poco Loco (from Coco) - Miguel Rivera and Héctor #Broken-Karted (from Wreck-It Ralph) - (when Lightning McQueen was enraged at Princess Celestia) #You Gotta Love It (from The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) - The Storm King Transcript *Sing for Equestria Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225